A Werewolf Boy
by Chanyeollo
Summary: Dulu ayahku pernah memberiku sebuah buku cerita, buku ini belum pernah kubaca dan aku ingin kau yang membacakannya untukku. / belajarlah dengan giat! ikuti aku! / A ChanBaek fic, slight! KrisBaek, Kid! HunHan.


**A Werewolf Boy**

Cast : ChanBaek, slight! KrisBaek, Kid! HunHan

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, just the fic.

Warning : AU, OOC, Alay, Typo(s), etc.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, masih cukup gelap untuk sebuah kota di Amerika. Semua masih terlelap di kediaman Tuan Byun, kecuali Tuan Byun sendiri. Ia sudah bangun sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang hanya duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Kakek bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun yang berusia 66 tahun (namun hanya sedikit keriput yang terlihat di wajahnya) tersebut hanya duduk terdiam, entah memikirkan apa.

45 menit berlalu, kini rumahnya telah berisik dengan hiruk pikuk keluarga yang sedang sarapan. Keluarganya terdiri atas 4 orang, ditambah satu cucu laki-lakinya yang sekarang berada di Seoul.

"Ini waktunya makan, kenapa kau menonton tv?" Tuan Byun berkata pada cucu perempuannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarkan suaranya."

"Apa Jongin sudah menelepon?" Tanya Tuan Byun pada anaknya; yang merupakan ibu dari Jongin, cucunya yang berada di Seoul.

"Dia menelpon tadi malam." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak berbicara langsung padaku?"

"Ketika Jongin menelpon dari Korea di sini sudah larut malam." Ayah Jongin menimpali pertanyaan sang kakek. "Dia sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ucap sang ibu sambil memasukkan potongan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mungkin dia sudah memiliki pacar di Korea." Kakek menjawab dengan santai perkataan ibu Jongin.

Ayah yang sedang membaca koran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakek, "Apa? Di Korea sana? Dia benar-benar perlu belajar sopan santun." Ayah terlihat tak senang jika fakta itu benar-benar terbukti.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukanah wajar jika anak berusia 19 tahun berpacaran? Bahkan kini anak 14 tahun sudah berpelukan dan berciuman di jalanan." Kakek memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba telpon di rumah itu berdering, ibu Jongin bangun untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ya, Halo?"

_[Oh ya, halo? Apa benar ini rumah Tuan Byun Baekhyun?]_

"Ya."

_[Apa bisa saya berbicara dengannya?]_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." "Ayah, ada telepon dari Korea."

"Pasti dari Jongin." Kakek dengan semangat memegang gagang telepon dan menempelkannya ke telinga, "Hai, Jongin~" ibu Jongin hanya menyilangan tangannya tanda itu bukan dari Jongin.

_[Maaf apa ini Tuan Byun Baekhyun?]_

Kakek terdiam sebentar, "Ya, benar. Saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Baik, saya mengerti." Tuan Byun langsung memberikan gagang teleponnya pada anaknya, kemudian berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di atasnya. "Dari siapa, bu? Apa yang terjadi?" pasangan suami-istri tersebut menatap Tuan Byun yang hanya terdiam.

Setelah lama terdiam, "Ya, aku harus pergi ke Korea sebentar."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tuan Byun pergi ke Korea. Beliau mengambil jadwal malam _Korean Air _agar sampai di Korea pagi atau siang hari. Ia sudah menyuruh Jongin agar menjemputnya di _Airport_ saat ia sudah sampai di Korea.

Sekitar pukul 11 siang, Tuan Byun sudah sampai di _Incheon Airport._ Tuan Byun mencari keberadaan cucunya yang akan menemaninya selama di Korea. Tiba-tiba Jongin datang berlari kearah kakeknya, dengan senyum lebar, kakek memeluk Jongin, "Jongin-ah, kakek merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, kek. Selamat datang di Korea~" ucap Jongin semangat. Kakek hanya tertawa menanggapi sambutan Jongin.

.

.

"Ternyata aku mendapat nilai C dalam UTS, tapi aku sulit berbicara dengan dosen karena bahasa Koreaku." Jongin bercerita panjang tentang sekolahnya di Korea. Kini Jongin dan kakeknya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kakeknya yang dulu.

"Coba sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga kau terbiasa dan kau akan menguasainya."

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di _dashboard_ tiba-tiba berdering, nama '_Mom_' tertera di layar ponselnya. Segera Jongin mengangkat dan men-_setting_nya menjadi _loudspeaker_.

_[Halo?]_

"Ibu!"

_[Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kakek?]_

"Kami sedang perjalanan menuju rumah kakek."

_[Kalian dimana?]_

"Gangwon Do… Hwacheon Gun…"

_[Dimana? Biarkan aku berbicara dengan kakek.]_

"Ya, putriku? Semua baik-baik saja, aku sudah makan dan minum obat."

_[Kenapa kau harus ikut pergi alih-alih menyuruh Jongin pergi sendirian?]_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

_[Bu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja.]_

"Sudah aku akan menutup teleponnya, sampai jumpa." Tuan Byun menutup telpon dari putrinya, Jongin hanya menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan bertanya _'kenapa kau tutup, kek?'_

"Biarkan ibumu."

-Byun's Past House-

"Kakek, apa dulu kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ya, untuk sementara waktu." Tuan Byun terus memandangi rumahnya, rumah itu kini kosong.

"Tapi rumah ini sangat menakutkan. Rasanya… seperti monster tiba-tiba akan keluar." Ucap Jongin dengan heran.

"Monster katamu?" kakek mentap Jongin, "waktu itu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya monster bisa tiba-tiba keluar."

"Berapa umur kakek waktu itu?"

"Aku seumuran denganmu, Jongin-ah. Waktu itu aku setampan dirimu." Ucap kakek dengan senyum sambil menatap rumahnya.

"Waktu itu….."

.

.

_**47 Years Ago. Gangwon Do, 1966**_

_**.**_

Hujan deras dan suara petir menggelegar menggema di seluruh tanah pedesaan yang dikelilingi hutan pinus. Seorang pria berjalan dari rumahnya memakai jas hujan sambil membawa penerang cahaya, dan sebuah ember berisi daging segar untuk hewan peliharaannya.

Kandang hewan peliharaannya berada di sebelah rumahnya, dekat bukan? Ia membuka rantai pengunci kandang, dan masuk membawa serta barangnya serta sebuah tongkat besi. Gonggongan anjing liar langsung menggema di tempat tersebut begitu ia masuk. Namun tujuannya bukanlah member makan mereka, ia hanya akan memberi makan hewan _spesial_nya, yang ada di dalam kandang yang kuncinya hingga berlapis-lapis.

Baru satu kancing yang ia buka, hewan di dalam sudah menggeram. Kancing ketiga, hewan tersebut mulai memukul-mukul pintu tempatnya saat ini.

"Diam!" dengan marah, pria tersebut berteriak sambil memukul pintu dengan tongkat besi yang tadi ia bawa.

Setelah membuka kancing terakhir, ia memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, pria tersebut sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

3 Bulan Kemudian

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu sebuah ruangan usang, ia terbatuk begitu mencium bau dari tempat yang –sepertinya- bekas kandang hewan tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari kepindahannya menuju ke rumah baru di desa, meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

Terlihat ibu, dan adiknya; Byun Sehun, serta tetangga-tetangganya (yang ikut membantu) sedang mengangkat barang-barang menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Aigoo_, kau rajin sekali!" ucap salah seorang tetangga pada adiknya, Sehun. Baekhyun juga ingin membantu, ia tak ingin hanya Sehun yang dipuji sebagai anak rajin. Sehingga kini Baekhyun telah mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kain berisi pakaian (karena masih jaman dulu, orang biasa membungkus pakaian dengan kain).

"Baekhyun-_ah_, taruh itu! Kau pasti lelah istirahatlat!" ibunya berkata kepadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu."

Ibunya hanya mengelus punggungnya sekilas, kemudian beralih pandangan kepada nenek –tetangga barunya-, "_Aigoo_, nenek! Kotak itu pasti berat."

"Tidak apa-apa, membantu tetangga baru adalah hal yang biasa. Jika dikerjakan bersama pasti akan terasa lebih ringan." Nyonya Byun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan nenek, "Ya! Luhan-_ah_, hati-hati membawa barangnya nanti rusak!" ternyata nenek tadi juga membawa serta cucunya untuk sekedar membantu.

Luhan sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun. "Hai, namaku Luhan. Kim Luhan. Siapa namamu?" Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, dan berjalan pergi. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun sambil berfikir '_Apa dia tak ingin berteman denganku?_'' kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hey! Hey! Apa kau bisa membantuku mengangkat ini?" Seorang tetangga yang akan mengangkat sebuah lemari bertanya pada seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut berminyak. Yifan –orang itu- hanya melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian menatap orang yang barusan meminta tolong padanya.

"Ah, biar aku saja. Jangan repotkan dia." Nyonya Byun berucap sambil tertawa canggung.

"Bagaimana? Udara di sini sejuk kan?" Yifan bertanya sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. "Rumah ini lumayan bagus. Di sekitar sini ada rumah musim panas ayahku. Tapi dindingnya terlalu tinggi sehingga aku merobohkannya." Sambil mengangkat lemari, Nyonya Byun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Yifan.

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku berterima kasih atas rumah ini -"

"Berhentilah berbicara padanya." Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun hanya diam.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Tanpa kalian, kami akan mengangkut semua ini sepanjang hari." Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Nyonya Byun menyuruh tetangga baru mereka (yang tadi ikut membongkar barang) agar makan ikut di rumah barunya. "Makanlah sepuasnya."

"Senang bisa membantu." Salah seorang tetangga menjawab sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Baekhyun, Sehun apa kalian sudah mengucapkan terima kasih?"  
"Terima kasih~" ucap kakak beradik itu bebarengan sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepala.

"Luhan, apa kau sudah berterimakasih atas makanannya?" Luhan hanya menatap neneknya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya~" ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana suamimu?" Tanya salah seorang tetangga.

"Dia sudah meninggal tahun lalu." Nyonya Byun menghentikan makannya. "Sekarang aku menyunting naskah di rumah sambil menjaga anak-anakku." Para tetangga yang tak enak hati hanya menjawab 'ah'.

"Apa tempat ini tak pernah ditempati sebelumnya?" Nyonya Byun bertanya pada tetangganya tersebut.

"Ah~ tentu saja pernah ditempati. Tapi aku tak tahu apa pekerjaannya. Dia tidak pernah keluar. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya secara langsung."

"Kemudian dia mati terkena serangan jantung." Timpal salah seorang tetangga lainnya. "Bahkan sebelum mati aku jarang melihatnya."

"Dia memelihara serigala."

"Wow!" Itulah _respond_ pertama Sehun. "Kenapa dia memelihara serigala? Untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang meneliti sesuatu. Kemana-mana dia membawa buku besar." Para tetangga menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa alasanmu pindah kesini?"

"Sebenarnya kami tak ingin tinggal di rumah sebesar ini, tapi karena kondisi fisik Baekhyun. Dokter bilang dia membutuhkan udara bersih."

"Apanya yang sakit?"

"Ada masalah… dengan paru-parunya." Nyonya Byun terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya, "Jadi dia tidak pergi sekolah dan mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan dari rumah."

"_Hyung_-ku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman." Sehun berucap santai.

"Sehun-_ah_…" Ibunya menatapnya, tapi Sehun mengacuhkannya.

"Tapi siapa pria yang rambutnya berminyak dan berkacamata itu?"

"Dia anak rekan bisnis suamiku."

"Jadi dia tidak tinggal di sini?"

"Ya.."

"Sepertinya dia anak manja. Tangannya tetap berada di dalam saku meskipun melihat orang tua bekerja." Ucap nenek Sehun. "Kenapa dia kesini?"

"Dia pemilik rumah ini." Para tetangga menatap Nyonya Byun, dan beliau hanya tertawa.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Baekhyun masih berada di luar, berdiri menatap bulan yang terasa lebih bulat dari biasanya. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menatap bulan kembali, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apa banyak debu? Ibu akan bersihkan tempat ini besok." Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan obatmu? Apa sudah kau minum?"

"Ya.." Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah selamat malam, Baek." Ibu keluar sambil mematikan lampu. Tak lupa menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum akan tidur, ia akan menulis buku harian nya terlebih dahulu. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya.

'_Cahaya Rembulan, Kesedihan_'

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di cover depan buku harian tersebut. Baekhyun mulai menulis.

_Bayangan gelap di dalamku._

_Kehadiranku yang tidak berarti._

_Membusuk dan sirna._

_Matilah, jiwaku!_

Baekhyun kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Menangis sesenggukkan.

Angin berhembus dari luar, menyebabkan korden jendelanya bergoyang. Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengintipnya dari luar. Ia mulai merasa takut.

Segera, Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun menyuruhnya bangun.

"Ibu! Baekhyun _hyung _mengganggu tidurku!" Ia bangun sebentar untuk berteriak dan tidur lagi.

Baekhyun menatap kesal adiknya dan pergi ke kamar ibunya. Ibunya tidur dengan sangat lelap sehingga ia tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dengan segenap keberanian, Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah sendiri. Ia akan menengok tentang 'kandang serigala' yang tadi diceritakan oleh tetangganya.

Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kandang tersebut, hingga kancing terakhir. Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan, tak disangka seekor (atau seorang) serigala menampakan diri menyebabkan Baekhyun berteriak kencang.

Mendengar teriakkan Baekhyun, serigala tersebut langsung berlari keluar.

"Ah!" Lengan Baekhyun tersenggol hingga jatuh.

.

.

**TBC**

Fanfic pertama author, terinspirasi dari film berjudul sama yang dibintangi Song Jungki dan Park Boyoung. Apa ada yang udah pernah nonton?

Review please? Kritik dan saran sangat membantu ;)


End file.
